Memories of the Rain
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Sakura thinks back to various moments in her odd relationship with her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha. Major fluff, non-mass, high school fic, major ooc. You have been warned.


He smiled softly down at me as we walked through the school, his arm around my shoulders. He was a senior, I was a freshman. He was one of the only seniors to associate with freshmen, let alone date one. I blushed as our gazes locked and his gaze grew softer than before. The people around us, the ones who were still shocked of our six month relationship, gaped at the Uchiha walking with me, allowing his tenderness to show freely. He never allowed his emotions to show before, but ever since we started dating he allowed himself to open more and more every day.

No one but us knows how we got together. There were many rumors, most of them were bad things about me. Such as I was blackmailing him, I had somehow seduced him, I was going to have his child, etc…but none of them were true. We had only kissed, and there wasn't a lot of that, he wanted to take things slow and I was nervous. I remember the first time we kissed.

-Flash Back-

We sat under a private tree on the school grounds, the other students knew to steer clear of this place, it was Akatsuki grounds(the group Itachi was a part of). We were alone, apparently to give us some alone time. We had finished our food by now and I had moved to lie down next to him.

He had leaned down, and after a small pause, pressed our lips together, softly. I had been shocked at first, not moving, before I relaxed into the gentle kiss. I didn't open my mouth, and neither did he. We stayed this way for a while before Itachi pulled back.

He had moved in the process of kissing me. He was now leaning on one hand, which was resting beside the side of my head closer to him, and the rest of his body was laid out beside me, on his side. His free hand was stroking my cheek as he spoke.

"Sakura, my love, as much as I enjoy kissing you, we must not do it often." He continued at my confused look and slightly tilted head. "You see, I have a hard time controlling myself around you." He chuckled at my blush. "And I want to go slow with you. You are different, and I do not intend on messing things up with you. I want everything to be perfect." Perfect for what, I wasn't sure, but I knew that it was the single most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I had blushed again and shyly nodded.

-End Flash Back-

I smiled to myself at the memory. Itachi, who was waiting beside me at my locker, caught the smile and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of my head. I looked up and smiled happily for him before returning my gaze to my locker, my eyes catching the small chain under his black and white striped tie around his neck. I smiled at the memory.

-Flash Back-

We were again under the tree, alone. We had been dating for two months. This was a few weeks after our first kiss, which still made me blush. He was laying beside me, on his side. One arm was propped under his head as a pillow, the other was playing with a strand of my short pink hair. Both of my hands were under my head, acting as a pillow, as I simply watched his face, watching the emotions pass across his face.

He sat up a moment later, which had me sitting up as well. I watched him, slightly worried as he dug through his black bag. He withdrew and faced me a moment later, a smile on his face and eyes focused intently upon his own. He held up a small chain with a small key lock on it.

"This, my love, is the lock to my heart and soul. No one but the person with the key can enter. A key which only I can give out." He pulled the chain around his neck and hooked the lock through a loop on each end, shutting it with a deft 'click'. The lock hung on his neck, resting between his collar bones. He held up the other object with a smile. It was a thin black cord. On the end was a beautiful, ornate small skeleton key.

"This, my beautiful Sakura, is the key to my heart and soul. And I give this to you." He leaned forward and pulled the cord over my head, tightening it so that it wasn't too lose. The key rested right below my breasts. He sat back. "Now, you hold my heart and soul."

-End Flash Back-

I played with the key absent mindedly with a small smile on my face as I walked down the hall, bag slung over my shoulder. Itachi, whose arm was again resting around my shoulders, saw where my hand was and leaned down to kiss the corner of my mouth. I blushed and smiled. He smiled in return and shifted his gaze back to our path out to his car.

He pulled the bag from my shoulder as he opened the trunk, tossing both of our bags into the back. He walked me to my door, as he usually did, and held it open for me as I got in. He shut it softly for me and walked around to his side. He started the car and drove away from the school to a small, but peaceful, park for our date.

He helped me out of the car, his hand gently holding my own. I smoothed down my red plaid skirt with black straps. I nervously glanced around at the people, tempted to pull my black halter top up a little. Itachi, noticing my discomfort, leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Sakura, you look beautiful, don't fret." He gave that beautiful smile once more, his red eyes spinning happily. I smiled and nodded slightly. He pulled back, hand entwined with my own, and leaned up to the tree we were parked by. He plucked a fully bloomed white flower from it's branches and turned back to me. He placed the flower in my hair gently, making sure not to poke me, and arranged my hair back down. I blushed as we began walking.

We looked odd in the park. Along with the clothes I had already mentioned, I was wearing black panty hose with white cobweb decorations and dark brown lace up boots. And my necklace. He was wearing his necklace, and his favorite black and white diagonally striped tie. His black and red checkered shirt and black skinny jeans. He had one his black, red, and white high top converse on. His blue-black hair, which nearly reached his waist, was tied back with a black ribbon loosely at the nape of his neck. An odd couple in this park indeed, in the middle of Spring too. But we liked it here.

I jumped and looked up as I heard thunder. Thick black clouds started rolling in. I could feel the rain on the air. I smiled at the sense of déjà vu. I looked up at my boyfriend. He also had a gentle smile on his face, looking down at me. We had stopped by now and faced each other, our free hands linked together.

-Flash Back-

I was walking quickly through the park, bag slung over my shoulder. It was a short cut back home. With the clouds coming in, I needed to get home before the rain fell. I groaned slightly as I felt the beginning of the storm start. I needed to get back now! I had only gotten these textbooks today, today being my first day of high school, and would rather not have them soaked on the first day. I stopped under a tree, panting, and started shoving the books into the bag. There was no way I was going to get home in time.

As soon as the books were in and the bag shut as tightly as possible, I took off at a sprint along the path of the park, head down to avoid the steadily falling rain. The rain seemed to only pick up and I was soaked before a minute. I groaned and pushed myself faster, failing to notice the figure jogging quickly in front of me, headed straight for me.

We hit, hard, and fell to the ground. Even with my momentum, he was taller. He ended up falling on top of me. His arm had barely made it under my head before we hit the ground. Our bags had banged onto the ground before falling off of our shoulders. My bad landed somewhere off to our left, his somewhere to out right. We laid there for a moment, panting, under the rain.

He pulled himself onto his elbows after a moment, ponytail slipping overhis shoulder as he hunched over my slight form, guarding me from the rain. He had searched my face, a smile coming onto his lips, before he spoke.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" I blushed as I recognized him to be Itachi Uchiha, a senior at my school. The most popular and handsome guy at our school, might I add. Older brother of one of my best friends. It took me a moment to answer him.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." He cut me off from my apologies with a smile and a finger on my lips, resting his upper body on one arm.

"Hush Sakura-san, no need to fret, you did not mean to run into me, nor I you." I blushed slightly at his smiling face. "And besides, if we had not run into each other, I would have never gained the courage to ask you out." I blushed slightly before his words registered in my mind. I froze, shocked.

He, Itachi Uchiha, wanted to date me? Why? He could have any girl in the school, probably any girl in Japan, but he decided to ask me out? Why? I looked up at him questioningly. I was shocked to see a slight blush forming on his cheeks, barely noticeable, even at our close proximity.

"So, what do you say, Sakura-san? Will you allow me the honor of dating you?" I laid there, dazed for a moment, before I gave a nod. Not trusting myself to speak. His smile grew and he leaned down. My eyes widened thinking he was going to kiss me. Instead, he kissed the tip of my nose. I relaxed, though slightly disappointed, and blushed up at him. He smiled as he pulled me off the ground.

-End Flash Back-

I smiled as the cold raindrops pelted down onto us, running down our faces and plastering our clothes to out bodies. He rested his hand on my cheek before leaning down to my face. The people rushing to leave the park, the cars rushing on the road, the cold rain, the booming thunder, they all faded into the background as our lips met in a gentle kiss.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Okay, I was really bored, so I was on deviant . I played the Naruto couple dress up game, created by the wonderful Hapuriainen. This story was inspired by the couple made, which you can see on my profile on deviant . My user name is bloodofthemelody. It is in my scrapbook.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this majorly fluffy story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**


End file.
